Tundra Ártica
by mcr77
Summary: Colección Veinte Flores: Miró con atención la pasta dura grabada con letras de oro y el nombre del autor que se presentaba tímidamente al final de la portada "Flouritte ¿terminaste la obra de tu padre?" interrogó "es mi opera prima" Degel observó la dedicatoria y leyó en voz alta. "Al Mago de la Nieve y el Hielo" Post Lost Canvas DegelxFlouritte
1. Tundra Artica

Bienvenido curioso lector o lectora, el presente shot es parte de la Serie de Veinte Flores, es un Post-Lost Canvas y Post-Lost Canvas Gaiden

Con la participación de Degel y Flouritte (la chica del Gaiden de Degel), ademas de la participación de un par de OC que pertenecen al fic de Veinte Flores de Kardia

Advertencia puede contener drama y escenas candentes no aptas para lectores impresionables, por lo cual se recomienda discresión...

Sin más les dejo con el siguiente escrito...

 _Esta noche inventaré una tregua, ya no quiero pensar más,_

 _contigo olvidaré su ausencia y si te como a besos,_

 _tal vez la noche sea más corta, no lo sé_

* * *

 **Tundra Ártica**

Lentamente sus ojos se abrieron, uno a uno sus músculos le hicieron levantarse, de la misma forma se puso en marcha en medio de sombras amorfas, irreconocibles eran aquellas voces a su alrededor, pero de ninguna forma se detuvo.

-Dioses regrésenlo a mí –susurró una voz en la lejanía que le atraía como la luz a un insecto

Sin protestar continuó con su camino hacia ese llamado, poco a poco le rodeaban luces más intensas junto con un ambiente húmedo, al frente se dibujó un sendero que le guiaba hasta una casona en el bosque, debajo de él las figuras alargadas de color naranja le invitaban a seguir.

-Aún si es por un instante, por una hora, por el tiempo que sea, tráiganlo a mí –le llamó de nuevo aquella dulce voz

La construcción estaba iluminada solo por un par de faroles empotrados a un costado del portón de madera desgastada, al interior continuaba ese camino de pétalos que le llevaron hasta una salita donde la cálida chimenea iluminaba el lugar, justo en una de los rincones se veía una pequeña mesa con esas hojitas anaranjadas cubriéndola por completo y encima de ellas varias veladoras que titilaban por una pequeña brisa.

-Se los ruego, solo por esta noche tráiganlo a mí –suplicó esa voz femenina a sus espaldas

Despacio dio la vuelta para encontrarse con unos orbes azulados que le observaban enmarcados por mechones dorados, notó entonces que en ese rostro blanquecino se apreciaban unas pequeñas pecas y en los delgados labios de ese rostro se formaba una sonrisa enorme.

-Señor Degel –susurró ahogando un sollozo

Llevó su mano hasta su frente tratando de comprender lo que sucedía, poco a poco sintió el calor que había en la habitación, como es que todos sus sentidos se veían invadidos por un mar de sensaciones, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente al tiempo que los recuerdos de su última batalla llegaban a su mente, aquella enorme ola, el cuerpo de la señorita Seraphina y esa misteriosa sonrisa que pudo observar por última vez.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿quién…? –interrogó el peliverde cuando sintió que esa fémina le abrazaba y ocultaba su rostro en su pecho

- _Merci_ , bienvenido Señor Degel –sonrió la rubia mirándole a los ojos

El antiguo Caballero de Acuario trató de reconocerle, la única persona que vino a su mente con esas características pecas en el rostro era una jovencita no una mujer como la que tenía frente a él.

-¿Flouritte? –le llamó inseguro

-Parece que me recuerda Señor Degel –suspiró la joven

-Yo estaba en el templo de Poseidón, la señorita Seraphina y Kardia, la Guerra Santa –dijo alterándose un poco el dorado

-Tranquilícese Señor Degel, la Guerra Santa terminó hace un par de años –respondió Flouritte con voz temblorosa

-¿Qué? Si eso es verdad ¿Cómo es posible que yo esté aquí? –interrogó el ex Caballero de Acuario

-Es un permiso otorgado por los Dioses en el Día de los Muertos para que su alma venga al mundo de los Vivos –respondió la joven separándose de él

-¿Día de los Muertos? –preguntó el antiguo Santo de Atenea recordando que había leído algo acerca de aquella festividad, pero los dioses de los que Flouritte hablaba pertenecían a un Panteón que había sido derrocado hacía un par de siglos atrás

-El mundo ha estado en paz desde entonces, la noche es joven Señor Degel, ya le explicaré todo lo que desea saber –pidió sonriente la joven haciendo que se sentara en el sofá a su lado

-Está bien –aceptó el peliverde algo inseguro porque su mente se encontraba todavía aturdida

Una vez más se fijó en Flouritte, la joven había crecido un poco y hasta madurado, lo notó en sus facciones, su redondeado rostro ahora era más fino, su larga trenza parecía estar hecha de hilos de oro. Sus manos aunque pequeñas manejaban con elegancia la tetera de plata y con gracia vertió el líquido caliente en un par de tazas de porcelana china.

-¿Con cuántos terrones de azúcar desea su té Señor Degel? –interrogó la chica

-Ah, solo uno –respondió distraído

-De acuerdo, ¿quiere que le ponga leche? –dijo revolviendo la taza con el azúcar

-No hace falta –respondió Degel

-Aquí tiene –sonrió Flouritte extendiéndole la taza humeante

Inhaló el aroma de la bebida caliente, pero no pudo reconocer de cuál se trataba sin embargo lo ingirió el líquido, pudo apreciar un sabor agradable. Dio otro sorbo más al tiempo que sus ojos escudriñaban la estancia, era de un estilo rústico pero hogareño, sin embargo algo llamó su atención y fue un libro de pastas duras colocado en la repisa de la chimenea, trató de distinguir el título y para su sorpresa pudo leerlo perfectamente, llevó una de sus manos a su rostro y notó que no tenía sus lentes.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? –murmuró dejando la taza en la mesita cafetera

-¿Qué es posible? –le preguntó Flouritte

-Mi vista, está perfecta, es como si fuera nueva –comentó el acuariano poniéndose de pie para alcanzar aquel libro

-Le han prestado un cuerpo nuevo, solo por esta noche –respondió la rubia observando sus acciones

-¿Quiénes? –inquirió Degel tomando aquella obra, miró con atención la pasta dura grabada con letras de oro y el nombre del autor que se presentaba tímidamente al final de la portada –Flouritte… ¿terminaste la obra de tu padre? –interrogó al hojear aquel libro

-Así es –respondió Flouritte con un tono de orgullo –es mi _opera prima_ –

Degel ojeó las primeras páginas, observó la dedicatoria, enarcó una ceja y leyó en voz alta.

- _Al Mago de la Nieve y el Hielo_ –

Una risilla nerviosa escapó de los labios de su anfitriona

-¿Quién…? –preguntó curioso el peliverde

-Nada importante, solo extravagancias mías –sonrió la escritora entregándole nuevamente la taza de té –beba antes de que se enfríe –pidió

El acuariano aceptó la bebida, para continuar con la inspección del lugar, se asomó por la ventana y notó que se encontraban en medio de la campiña aparentemente sin algún vecino a la redonda, las hojas de los árboles estaba coloreadas de café y anaranjado, otoño.

-¿Dónde estamos? –interrogó

-Cerca de París, en medio de la campiña –sonrió la rubia parándose a su lado –esta casona es el lugar ideal para aislarse del mundo y dar rienda suelta a la imaginación –respondió Flouritte

Degel no pudo evitar sonreír por el comentario de la joven pues conocía ese deseo de tener paz, eran tan pocos los momentos de tranquilidad en el Santuario, ya fuera por una cosa u otra, la mayoría del tiempo se veía interrumpido por su amigo Kardia. Sintió una punzada al recordar al escorpión dorado, se sintió egoísta y al mismo tiempo afortunado al saber que su último recuerdo en vida era haber contemplado el rostro de la señorita Seraphina, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta si su amigo había tenido una mujer especial en su vida de entre todas las féminas que frecuentaba. Suspiró dando otro trago a su bebida y volvió a concentrarse en su anfitriona.

-¿No preferirías vivir en París Rodeada de aquellos intelectuales y editores famoso? –formuló el acuariano

La pecosa joven negó con la cabeza

-No me hace falta, ya he vivido en ese ambiente y no es agradable, especialmente porque me hace recordar a mis épocas cuando servía en la casa de Madame Garnet –respondió con una risilla incómoda

El peliverde miró curioso a la rubia y enarcó a una ceja

-No he perdido toda mi característica torpeza –agregó al ver la expresión en el rostro de su invitado - además de que no soy tan atractiva como aquellas mujeres que acompañan a todos los intelectuales –dijo haciendo una pose característica de esas féminas

Los ojos azules de Degel analizaron con atención a la muchacha, parecía que ella no había notado que poseía un atractivo peculiar, su piel blanquecina resaltaba su dorada cabellera, su rostro parecía el de un ángel y esas pecas en sus mejillas la hacían lucir aún más joven e inocente de lo que era en realidad.

-¿Sucede algo? –interrogó Flouritte al notar que el ex Dorado le miraba fijamente provocando que un leve sonrojo le coloreara

-No, nada –respondió Degel desviando su mirada

-¡Ah! La cena –recordó la joven al percibir un ligero humo proveniente de lo que parecía ser la cocina –póngase cómodo señor Degel, yo le llamaré cuando esté lista –dijo antes de salir corriendo

El acuariano disimuló la risa, aún si su apariencia era diferente Flouritte no había perdido su esencia, sin pensarlo mucho se sentó nuevamente en el sillón y se dedicó a deleitarse con ese libro.

0x0x0x0

-Señor Degel –le llamó la rubia haciendo que su lectura se detuviera –la cena está lista –sonrió

El caballero se puso de pie y dejó el libro en la mesita ratonera, más tarde volvería por él para finalizar esa hermosa lectura. Siguió a su anfitriona hasta el comedor donde descubrió había un banquete, por un momento dudo si realmente la joven había sido capaz de preparar todo eso sola en tan poco tiempo.

-Disculpe la demora –se mordió el labio Flouritte

-¿Demora? Fuiste muy rápida –comentó el ojiazul

-Señor Degel ya casi son las 10 de la noche –dijo la doncella señalando el reloj

El muchacho se sorprendió pues había perdido la noción del tiempo al leer la obra de la joven, quien ahora le señalaba la silla de la cabecera para que tomara asiento.

-tu primero Flouritte –le dijo acomodando la silla para ella y luego tomó su lugar

Poco a poco fue probando cada uno de los alimentos que su anfitriona le servía, para su sorpresa cada uno de ellos era un manjar, tenía que reconocerlo, después de la literatura la joven tenía el talento de la cocina.

-Sea honesto Señor Degel, ¿realmente está bueno? –le interrogó algo preocupada –es la primera vez que preparo tantas cosas y no sabía qué podría gustarle –admitió apenada

-Es delicioso Flouritte –sonrió el ex caballero –serás una buena esposa –bromeó

El pecoso rostro de la chica se coloreó de carmesí

-No lo creo señor Degel, a los hombres no les gustan las mujeres que estudian demasiado –respondió con un deje de tristeza

-Un hombre que no aprecia a una mujer por su talento no puede ser considerado hombre –afirmó el es Santo de Atenea

Flouritte sonrió sincera por el comentario

-Dime Flouritte ¿por qué vives aquí completamente sola? –interrogó el ojiazul

-Esta casa fue la que mi mecenas me regaló cuando mi _opera prima_ fue publicada –respondió sonriendo

-¿Tu mecenas? –Degel enarcó una ceja

"Su patrocinador" ¿qué clase de persona sería el mecenas al permitir que una jovencita viviera en medio de la campiña francesa en completa soledad? Una idea no muy agradable cruzó la mente del acuariano, sabía que había hombres adinerados que gustaban de las obras artísticas, pero cuando se trataban de mujeres solo las requerían como sus amantes.

-Sí –sonrió la ojiazul –usted le conoce –afirmó Flouritte

El semblante de Degel se ensombreció al tratar de recordar de quién podría tratarse, por un momento pensó en el hijo del Marqués de nombre Jet.

-Así es, se trata de Madame Flaille, la viuda que trató de matar a Madame Garnet –le explicó con una sonrisa

-¿Madame Flalille? –suspiró aliviado el muchacho no sabía por qué pero le preocupaba que alguien se aprovechara de Flouritte

-Ajá, después de que nos despidiéramos, me dediqué a continuar la obra de mi padre, sin embargo mi madre enfermó al poco tiempo –explicó la joven con un semblante apagado –en ese momento tuve que volver a trabajar como sirvienta pero esta vez lo hice al servicio de la Señora Flaille, quien no había superado todavía lo sucedido con su esposo, poco a poco nos volvimos amigas y le confié parte de lo que llevaba escrito, se enamoró del relato y decidió ayudarme, pero mi madre murió solo unos meses después, estaba muy triste, sin embargo Madame Flaille me llevó a París donde pude terminar la historia y entregarla al editor, por un par de años viví en aquel ambiente intelectual que todos los escritores tanto adoran, pero descubrí que es un mundo de envidias y calumnias, por eso le pedí a la señora que me permitiera vivir aquí, en un lugar tan pacífico, pero lo suficientemente cerca de la capital para visitarla cuando fuera necesario –reveló Flouritte

Degel observó atento las expresiones de la rubia, podía decir que en ese tiempo ni siquiera ella había tenido una vida fácil, pero se alegraba que estuviera tan bien.

-Es bueno tener un lugar tan tranquilo, pero no creo que sea bueno que vivas sola –comentó el acuariano

-No vivo sola Señor Degel –respondió la ojiazul –tengo un par de trabajadores, pero hoy les he dado el día libre –afirmó la joven

-Realmente eres considerada –dijo el dorado terminado su cena –definitivamente delicioso –sonrió Degel

-Gracias Señor Degel –correspondió al alago la joven

El peliverde suspiró y por un momento le apeteció una copa de vino, al tiempo que la muchacha se dedicaba a recoger todos los platos de la mesa.

-Permíteme ayudarte –se puso de pie

-¡Ah no se moleste señor Degel! –protestó la rubia tratando de quitarle los platos que llevaba en las manos sin embargo estuvo a punto de tirar los que ella llevaba

Con tremenda agilidad el acuariano evitó que la ojiazul tirara parte de la vajilla, una risilla escapó de sus labios y dijo:

-Vamos Flouritte no quiero que ocurra ningún accidente –

Sonrojada la fémina asintió y luego le hizo que le siguiera hasta la cocina, dejó los trastos en donde le indicó Flouritte.

-¿Tienes alguna botella de vino? –interrogó Degel a su anfitriona

-¿Vino? ¡Ah sí! –recordó la joven subiendo a un banquito para alcanzar una de las alacenas superiores –lo tenía por aquí –dijo rebuscando en ese compartimento -¡Aquí está! –exclamó haciéndose para atrás y perdiendo el equilibrio

-¡Cuidado! –dijo el peliverde atrapándole en sus brazos –creo que en estos años no has cambiado –suspiró el muchacho haciéndole notar que sus rostros habían quedado frente a frente

-Señor Degel –suspiró Flouritte mirándole fijamente

-¿Qué sucede? –interrogó el acuariano

Sin previo aviso la joven le besó, Degel se quedó helado en el acto, lentamente sintió los tímidos labios de Flouritte saborear los suyos, sintió algo arder dentro de su cuerpo, entonces fue él quien marcó el ritmo de esa caricia, un gemido quiso escapar de los labios de la fémina pero el acuariano le impidió separarse invadiendo por completo su boca y así ese inocente ósculo se convirtió en un beso demandante y ardiente. Para cuando se separaron, la razón regreso al ex Santo de Atenea.

-Señor Degel –susurró con timidez la chica abrazándose a él

El dorado se quedó quieto, meditando lo que acababa de suceder, estaba mal, muy mal, Flouritte era una joven inocente y hermosa no iba a negarlo, pero no era como aquellas otras mujeres a las que había besado cuando acompañaba a Kardia a la casa de citas de uno de los pueblos vecinos. No podía ver a la joven Flouritte de esa forma, no debía y no podía, porque él...

-Señor Degel –le llamó con voz melosa e intentó besarlo una vez más

Pero el ex Santo de Atenea le evitó ganándose una mirada de extrañeza

-No Flouritte, esto está mal –dijo tomándola de los hombros para alejarla

-¿por qué? –le interrogó con tristeza

-Flouritte yo… -Degel cerró los ojos y solo pudo recordar esa hermosa cabellera platinada –yo no puedo… -

Una risilla nerviosa escapó de los labios de la joven, sin quererlo las lágrimas invadieron sus orbes azules, negó con la cabeza.

-Lo entiendo, yo no puedo, nunca podría competir con la señorita Seraphina, tal vez si tuviera la mitad de su belleza o de su carisma, tal vez así el Señor Degel se fijaría en mí –sonrió con amargura –discúlpeme no fue mi intención –sollozó la joven antes de separarse y salir corriendo

-¡Flouritte! –exclamó el peliverde pero no pudo moverse del lugar

No había forma en que le pudiera mentir, esa era la verdad, desde niño había estado enamorado de la señorita Seraphina, de esa apariencia angelical y de su amabilidad, no había un momento en el que no recordara esa platinada caballera o su cálida sonrisa capaz de iluminar las desoladas tierras de Blue Graad, su suave toque cuando se encontraba herido, no, no había forma en que le olvidase, por ello había estado tan tranquilo al ver su misteriosa sonrisa antes de morir.

-Señorita Seraphina –suspiró al llegar a la sala donde le había recibido Flouritte

Se sentó en el sofá y observó aquel libro de pasta dura

-Realmente eres frío –dijo un vocecilla detrás del sillón

-¿Quién? –exclamó poniéndose de pie para descubrir unos perspicaces ojos azules que le parecieron familiares

-Frío como el hielo –sonrió un infante de cabellera negra con un pequeño casco de plumas en sus manos –Degel de Acuario –le saludó

El ex Santo se talló los ojos al contemplar con atención al niño de no más de 8 años, que le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Kardia? No, te pareces a él pero no eres él… -murmuró el peliverde

-Todos dicen eso –sonrió juguetón tomando el libro –mmm, no puedo entenderlo –se quejó haciendo una mueca y luego lo lanzó al suelo

-¡No hagas eso! –le reclamó el dorado

-¿Quién eres tú para decirme cómo tratar las cosas que no me interesan? –interrogó el pelinegro con desdén

-Todos los libros contienen los sentimientos y pensamientos de su autor, nos enseñan valiosas e invaluables lecciones, ninguno debe de ser desechado o tratado de esa manera –argumentó Degel levantando la obra y la sacudió

-Pero ¡qué dulces palabras Caballero de Atenea!, sin embargo lo que dices no tiene coherencia con tus acciones –murmuró una voz femenina

Degel alzó su mirada para descubrir a una fémina de cabellera negra y piel canela sentada en el sillón, portaba una armadura con falda de serpientes y en el peto llevaba corazones humanos de metal.

-¿Quién es? Y ¿qué es lo que desea? –interrogó con cautela el peliverde

-Degel de Acuario, conocido como el "Mago de la Nieve y el Hielo" –dijo mirando la obra de Flouritte

-¿Qué? –

-¡Oh vamos! Me habían dicho que entre los 12 Santos de Atenea tú eras el más inteligente, pero veo que no es así –dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie

-No le entiendo, ¿de qué habla? Y ¿qué hace aquí? –preguntó con un toque de impaciencia

-Me llamarás _Tonatzin_ , yo soy la que liberó tu alma de Cocytos en el Inframundo y por esta noche a petición de Flouritte te concedí un cuerpo –respondió cruzándose de brazos

-¿Tontazin? –Degel se quedó sin aliento al comprender las palabras de esa mujer ella era una diosa –pero ¿por qué? –

-El día de los Muertos, es el día en que las almas de los muertos tienen permiso para visitar a sus familiares y seres queridos, todos los que viven bajo mi Panteón gozan de ese derecho, pero para los que no pertenecen pagan un año de su vida para poder recobrar por una noche a esa persona amada –explicó mirando aquel altar de flores naranjas

-¿Qué? ¿Flouritte renunció a un año de su vida para verme? –inquirió el acuariano sin comprender

-Exacto, esa joven entregó sin dudar parte de su vida para verte Caballero de Atenea y mira cómo le pagas, despreciando su amor, tal como mi _pilli_ despreció ese libro, al no comprenderlo –respondió la pelinegra

El muchacho sintió un dolor en su pecho, no era esa su intención, pero no podía, no quería traicionar el sentimiento que tenía por la señorita Seraphina.

-Yo no puedo mentirle, yo tengo a alguien más –se justificó el muchacho

-Lo sabía, Flouritte también lo sabía y aún así priorizó su deseo de verte solo una vez más –respondió la deidad

-Yo lo siento, pero no puedo… -

-Sabes hielito, encontrar tu alma y sacarla fue algo difícil, especialmente porque no estaba sola, estaba unida a otra alma que no tenía por qué sufrir el castigo del hielo eterno –comentó la diosa tomando los pétalos naranjas en sus manos

-¿qué? ¿Cuál otra alma? –murmuró con ansiedad

-No sé cómo fue que moriste pero lo que sí sé es que no lo hiciste solo, que tu alma se aferró a otra, una femenina, que se negó a abandonarte a pesar de saber que agonizaría por la eternidad –anunció tomando un pequeño corazón metálico de su pecho

Una luz platinada iluminó el objeto y pronto se dibujó una figura translúcida femenina y delicada, de piel blanquecina, con una larga y platinada cabellera, cuando sus párpados se abrieron notó esos ojos azul ártico, sus delgados y rosados labios se movieron suavemente.

-¡Señorita Seraphina! –Degel se apresuró a acercarse

-¡Alto Santo de Atenea! –le advirtió la deidad cuando intentó tocarla –es solo su alma, si la tocas la profanarás y los sirvientes del inframundo vendrán por ella –

-¿Qué? Pero ¿por qué ella no puede tener un cuerpo como yo? Es el día de los muertos, ¿por qué? -

-La razón por la que tú puedes estar vivo es por el amor que siente Flouritte por ti; en cambio no hay ninguna persona capaz de ofrecerse por la señorita Seraphina –respondió la pelinegra

-Yo le daré lo que desee –prometió

-¡Estúpido mocoso! No tienes nada que ofrecerme, estás muerto, entiéndelo –explicó Tonatzin

Degel se quedó helado al contemplar a la señorita Seraphina frente a él, tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos, un par de lágrimas invadieron sus ojos

-Pero te demostraré que no soy una diosa insensible, podrás hablar con tu amada Seraphina –anunció

Aquel pequeño corazón metálico comenzó a palpitar, poco a poco esa figura translúcida se coloreó

-Degel –susurró con esa dulce voz antes de dedicarle una sonrisa

-Señorita Seraphina –sonrió

-Degel, lo he escuchado todo, ¿por qué te niegas a esta oportunidad? –le interrogó con ese característico tono amable

-¿Qué? Yo… yo la amo, siempre la he amado, no podría, no hay forma en que pudiera pensar en otra mujer que no sea usted –explicó con desesperación

-Degel, mi inocente y pequeño Degel –sonrió la joven -¿por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué aseguras que me amas? -

-yo… desde que… la conozco no ha habido un solo día en que no piense en usted, no solo en su belleza sino en su amabilidad y entereza, es una mujer digna de admirarse –declaró el ex Caballero Dorado

Una risilla escapó de los delgados labios de la fémina y una sonrisa maternal se dibujó en ellos, luego extendió su mano para acariciar su rostro, sin embargo solo pudo sentir un frío recorrer su mejilla.

-No seas ingenuo Degel –respondió -para mí tú siempre has sido un niño, un hermano menor, tan dulce y amable, pero jamás te vi más allá de eso –explicó mirándole a los ojos

-pero… pero… -

-No hay pero que valga Degel, ¿cómo podría interesarme en un huérfano del Santuario de Atenea? ¿Ah? En el momento en el que te conocí lo entendí, eras un pobre niño solitario que necesitaba así como mi hermano una figura maternal que le cuidara y apoyará, jamás pensé que ese cariño que te di lo interpretarías tan erróneamente –

-Señorita Seraphina –balbuceó el muchacho con la voz quebrada

-No Degel, tú nunca podrías ser la persona a la que le entregara mi ser, representas el hielo al que siempre estuve condenada, yo siempre soñé con la calidez del sol, con la primavera, siempre soñé con el día en que un príncipe me rescataría de esas gélidas tierras –una risilla escapó de sus labios –pero fuiste tú en un enorme hielo quien me llevó al Inframundo, lo siento tanto Degel, quería que lo supieras, yo no te amo y jamás podría hacerlo –finalizó Seraphina depositando un beso en su frente

La respiración del ex Santo de Atenea se agitó, se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, no quería dar crédito a lo que había escuchado, un terrible dolor invadió su pecho, era demasiado, era lo peor que hubiera sentido en toda su existencia.

-Lo siento –se despidió la peliplata volviendo al corazón de metal

-Le has escuchado Caballero de Atenea, lamento que tuviera que ser de esta forma, sin embargo creo que debes de valorar la oportunidad que se te brinda –concluyó la deidad

Como pudo Degel se puso de pie, sin embargo su semblante ahora estaba apagado

-Entiendo –murmuró

-Piénsalo que el tiempo corre Caballero –dijo a modo de despedida la diosa y desapareció

Se dejó caer en el sofá y contempló el fuego, luego sintió como era que aquel infante quien había guardado silencio le entregaba el libro.

-No lo entiendo, pero si alguien lo pudiera leer por mí tal vez me gustaría –sonrió el pelinegro -¡Ah! Mi papá dice que "Nunca debes de hacer llorar a una mujer y si lo haces bésala hasta que deje de llorar" –

Por un momento la frase le pareció familiar, ¡Claro! Era una de las tantas filosofías de aquel mujeriego y estúpido Caballero de Dorado de Escorpión

-¿Tu papá? Espera un segundo ¿tu padre no será Kardia? –

El niño solo sonrió cómplice antes de asentir y luego desaparecer en otro destello, dejando aún más confundido al ex Santo de Atenea.

0*0*0*0

Apareció en aquel enorme salón con el trono de piedra en el centro, se sentó ahí y liberó a aquella doncella de cabellera platinada, la observó con sus ojos indescifrables cómo era que por fin rompía en llanto, se acercó a ella y le abrazó de una forma maternal.

-Perdóname pequeña –acarició su cabellera

-No señora, no es su culpa –sollozó con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas –es solo que no quería que Degel desaprovechara esta oportunidad, él era tan joven, tenía derecho a volver –respondió

-Me dolió tanto encontrarte atrapada en ese lugar, tu alma merecía ir hasta los Campos Elíseos, disfrutar del Paraíso –explicó la diosa

-Aún estando en ese lugar, a sabiendas que Degel sufría el castigo de los Dioses por tratar de proteger al mundo se había convertido en el mismísimo infierno –respondió hipando de tristeza

-¿Por qué lloras pincesa? –interrogó una vocecilla acercándose

Seraphina contempló a la pequeña niña que iba en brazos del chiquillo pelinegro

-No es nada –trató de fingir pero algo en los ojos jade de la infanta se lo impidió

-Sabes pequeña, existe un método para que vuelvas a estar al lado de Degel, le amarás y él te amará por siempre, tal vez no en la manera en que ustedes desearan pero estarán cerca el uno del otro, además de que tendrás la oportunidad de sentir el sol día tras día –murmuró la diosa

-¿Cómo? ¿Es eso posible? –

La pelinegra sonrió y luego le acarició su rostro

-Solo confía en mí -

0*0*0*0

Sollozó sobre el escritorio, a pesar de saber que algo así podía suceder, no se arrepentía, porque ella amaba sinceramente al Señor Degel, porque después de enterarse de la muerte de su padre él se había convertido en su motivación, deseaba con todo su corazón terminar la obra de su padre y sobre todas las cosas que lo leyera el Señor Degel. Luego cuando su madre había fallecido, se aferró a ese cariño hacia el Caballero de Atenea, porque era el único ser querido que le quedaba con vida.

-Pero cuando él murió, cuando lo separaron de mí… -gimió sosteniendo su rostro –yo no quería vivir más, yo no podía soportarlo –lloró

-Flouritte –le llamó alguien desde el marco de la puerta

-¿Señor Degel? –hipó tratando de recobrar la compostura

-Flouritte –le llamó tambaleando entre los estantes de su estudio

-¿Qué tiene? –interrogó preocupada y descubrió que llevaba en su mano una de las botellas de whiskey que le habían regalado -¿Por qué ha bebido? –

-Flouritte ven acá –le exigió con una voz fría

-¿Se siente mal? ¿Ha estado llorando? –interrogó al acercarse a él y descubrir restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas

Sin decir más el dorado atrapó el rostro de la chica y le besó de una forma violenta, Flouritte le miró confundida, pero no opuso resistencia, no entendía el comportamiento del acuariano pero jamás podría negarse a alguno de sus deseos. Un ardor dominaba el cuerpo del ex Santo de Atenea, realmente no tenía idea lo que estaba haciendo pero lo único que deseaba era olvidarse de ese dolor que tenía, llevó a la joven hasta el escritorio donde la sentó para que quedaran frente a frente.

-Flouritte –le llamó nuevamente antes de besarla posesivamente

-Señor Degel –gimió al sentir que sus manos descubrían sus hombros

El acuariano no dijo nada cuando rasgó el escote del vestido de Flouritte, quien le miró algo avergonzada

-Quédate quieta –le ordenó al tiempo que acariciaba su piel expuesta

La rubia trató de ahogar sus gemidos pero no pudo hacer mucho cuando Degel atacó su cuello, entre mordidas y besos fue marcando toda su piel, desnudándola poco a poco

-Señor Degel –susurró acariciando su cabello

El acuariano continuó descendiendo, una de sus manos se internó entre las piernas de la doncella y comenzó a masajearle de una forma suave y tortuosa, provocando que su cuerpo temblara por ello. Se separó un poco solo para contemplar el rostro sonrojado y sumiso de la rubia, sus ojos azules le miraron con embeleso, su respiración agitada le obligaba a mantener sus delicados y rosados labios entreabiertos invitándolo a invadirla.

-Flouritte –murmuró besándola ahogando sus gemidos en su boca

Sin más apresuró su masaje hasta que ella hecho la cabeza atrás indicándole que había conocido el éxtasis en sus manos. Se relamió los labios antes de terminar de rasgar ese vestido y exponerla frente a sus ojos, la joven se cubrió con las mejillas coloreadas de rojo, mordiéndose los labios porque aún prevalecía algo de pudor en ella.

-Esta noche te voy a hacer mía –le dijo atrapando su cabello para besarla una vez más

-Siempre he sido suya Señor Degel –le sonrió aferrándose a su cuerpo

El ex Caballero de Atenea cargó en sus brazos a la doncella, con la poca razón que aún tenía en ese momento sabía que debía de por lo menos hacerlo en un lugar más cómodo, que pudiera recordar de una forma agradable, caminó por los pasillos.

-¿Dónde está tu habitación? –le interrogó

-Aquella puerta –señaló la última del pasillo

A pasos agigantados llegó a ese lugar, tan pronto como entró a la recamara, depositó a Flouritte en el colchón, se apresuró a quitarse la ropa, mientras la ojiazul le contemplaba prendada sentada a la orilla de la cama deshaciéndose de los restos del vestido que había usado esa noche, develando es cuerpo inocente ante sus ojos, sonrió ladino al atrapar las muñecas de la doncella y darse a la tarea de saborear su piel expuesta, marcándola con mordiscos, incluso alrededor de esas rosadas puntas.

-¡Ah! –gimió la rubia

La mano derecha de Degel dejó libre la muñeca de Flouritte y descendió acariciando su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus piernas donde las separó suavemente para internarse en aquel cálido rincón, con la punta de sus dedos le propinó un masaje similar al que habían tenido en la biblioteca, pero esta vez fue más invasivo provocando que la rubia se arqueara de placer.

-¡Señor Degel! –

Sonrió ladino antes de erguirse sobre ella, separando por completo sus muslos para que rodearan sus caderas, su corazón latía expectante, nunca antes se había sentido tan ansioso, ni siquiera en su primera vez cuando aún era un mocoso, ahora no sabía por qué deseaba hacer gemir a esa chiquilla su nombre, tal vez quería sentir algo de amor en esa noche, o solo era su ego el que le dominaba, no le dio mayor importancia y separó sus pliegues con esa dura punta provocando un escalofrío en la doncella que tenía debajo.

-Señor Degel –gimió sin aliento mirándole a los ojos

-¿Qué quieres? –le dijo con una voz fría pero sin dejar de rosarla con su dureza

-Lo amo –sonrió mordiéndose los labios –y puede hacer conmigo lo que desee –suspiró acariciando su rostro

Degel apretó la mandibula, su corazón palpitó aún más fuerte esas palabras habían sido demasiado, sin mayor uso de razón se internó en ese inmaculado cuerpo de golpe sin darle tiempo de arrepentirse a Flouritte, quien adoptó una mueca de dolor en su rostro, sintió el hilillo de sangre que era la prueba de cómo había profanado la pureza de la ojiazul, quiso detenerse pero su cuerpo le exigía embestirla, buscar el calor de su cuerpo. La escritora le atrapó entre sus brazos y luego por iniciativa propia le dio un beso.

-No me deje así, quiero sentir su calor Señor Degel, yo sé que es más cálido de lo que aparenta –le susurró con voz cortada tratando de disfrazar su dolor

-Flouritte –suspiró al sentir como ella movía sus caderas –respira profundo –le pidió antes de empezar con su vaivén

Trató de contener el aliento por la sensación, poco a poco fue tomando un ritmo agradable, notó que la expresión de Flouritte aún no era de completo placer, por ello llevó su mano hasta su vientre donde trazó pequeñas líneas onduladas, que provocaron escalofríos a la rubia, sonrió ladino y empezó a apresurar el ritmo, sin dejar de friccionar el vientre de su compañera, quien por momentos trataba de alejarse de él, parecía que el placer era demasiado para su cuerpo.

-Señor Degel por favor –le rogó con el rostro completamente rojo

-¿Qué? –le interrogó besándola

-Ya no puedo –gimió

-Dejate llevar –le susurró con voz gutural porque él mismo sentía que no faltaba mucho

Le propinó un par de embestidas más y luego la sintió retorcerse de placer con esa última embestida, al tiempo que parte de su esencia se derramaba dentro de ella, pero el ex Santo Dorado no estaba satisfecho, no aún, se sentó a la orilla de la cama e hizo que ella se levantara con el cuerpo tembloroso, la obligó a sentarse de espaldas a él sobre sus piernas, ahogando un gemido al sentir su invasión, mientras él solo apretaba la mandíbula.

-Flouritte –suspiró besando su nuca –muévete –le ordenó con voz gutural

La rubia acató, con el cuerpo tembloroso balanceó sus caderas adelante y atrás, marcando un ritmo lento y pausado, tortuoso para el impaciente acuariano, quien llevó su mano hasta su vientre y luego descendió un poco más oprimiendo ese punto que le había vuelto loca unos minutos atrás.

-¡Señor Degel! –gimió echando su cabeza atrás

-No te detengas –le pidió besándola, luego descendió por su cuello y la sostuvo –mira –le susurró al oído

-¿Eh? –murmuró sin aliento llevando sus orbes azulados hasta el enorme espejo que se encontraba frente a la cama

Un sonrojo cubrió por completo el rostro de la chica, al observarse a sí misma con el Señor Degel poseyéndola, desvió su mirada pero el ex Santo de Atenea le obligó a mirarse.

-Mírate bien –le dijo al oído acomodándose de tal forma que él comenzó a embestirla

Sin pensarlo la joven escritora se aferró al cuerpo de su compañero, al tiempo que su respiración se agitaba aún más, Degel por su parte trataba de no apresurarse pero no había mucho que hacer, podía sentir ese cuerpecillo ansioso de recibir su esencia y sin mayor preámbulo masajeó el vientre de Flouritte provocando que un espasmo placentero le recorriera antes de que él mismo se dejara llevar por el éxtasis.

-¡Degel! –gimió sin aliento desfalleciendo en sus brazos

-Flouritte –le llamó con parsimonia al dejarse caer sobre el lecho

La rubia se quedó dormida casi al instante, mientras Degel solo se dejó vencer por el cansancio, acunó por la espalda el cuerpecillo de Flouritte con su propio cuerpo y rodeó con sus brazos sus caderas. Negó con la cabeza, por Atenea, nunca antes se había sentido tan confundido, su corazón estaba todavía dolido por las palabras que la señorita Seraphina le había dedicado, en su despecho había tomado de una forma tan brusca a la pobre Flouritte, quien sin oponerse se había entregado plenamente a él, eso era lo que más le confundía porque no se merecía un amor así de incondicional, no, él no lo merecía.

-Señor Degel –se aferró a sus manos entre sueños

0*0*0*0

-Aquí estaba Señor Degel –le dijo Flouritte al verlo en el sillón terminando de leer su libro

-¡Ah! Quería terminar de leerlo, es una novela excelente –respondió apenado –no quise… -pero se vio acallado por un beso de la rubia

-No importa, me halaga muchísimo que lo lea, porque se lo dediqué a usted –dijo abrazándole Flouritte

-Es un honor que no creo merecer –le acarició la mejilla

-Se equivoca, usted ha sido mi esperanza en todos estos años –suspiró la rubia

-Flouritte –suspiró Degel no muy seguro de cómo responder a semejante declaración

-Sé que aún es difícil que corresponda a mis sentimientos Señor Degel, pero tenga por seguro que le esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario –declaró la joven escritora

Sin saber qué decir el ex Caballero Dorado besó con ternura a la ojiazul, pronto sintió la luz colarse por la ventana, anunciando el amanecer.

-Ya es hora Flouritte –anunció Degel poniéndose de pie

-Gracias señor Degel, prometo que seguiré escribiendo, que mi siguiente historia será aún mejor –sonrió sincera

-Ya quiero leerla, sé que harás tu mejor esfuerzo –dijo acariciando su mejilla

La rubia solo asintió con lágrimas en sus ojos, al ver cómo era que lentamente el cuerpo del ex Santo se volvía transparente con cada uno de los rayos del amanecer. Degel notó que había perdido cada una de las sensaciones y dio media vuelta para volver por el mismo sendero en que había llegado.

 _yo solo no me basto, quédate y lléname su espacio, quédate, quédate_

* * *

No me maten!

Como primera nota aclaratoria, SÍ, Seraphina SÍ AMA A DEGEL, me gusta esa parejita pero ps como lo dice Tonatzin no hay quien pague por la vida de Seraphina y por ello es q usa el método de mentirle a Degel para que aproveche esa oportunidad. (en el extra voy a aclarar lo q sucede con su alma)

Segundo, fue muy dificil lidiar con Degel, por lo q pude notar en el manga el pobrecillo está perdido por Seraphina y ella se ve q tbm así q tuve q usar ese cruel método para separarlos, además de q Flouritte se ve que siente atracción y admiración, por ello se enamora de Degel.

Hay un par de detalles, el té q bebió Degel ya tenía algo q lo puso xD así de vigoroso, segundo el alcohol fue muy poco y fue más el sentimiento de despecho, que le dominó. Sé q es un cliché pero no pude resolverlo de otra manera, a veces un clavo saca a otro clavo, especialmente porque no hay forma en q pueda volver al lado de Seraphina.

No sé bien cuántas escritoras francesas había en esa época pero quiero suponer q Flouritte era una afortunada y q por ello vive tan cómodamente.

Quiero aprovechar para resolver la duda de una lectora anonima...

xD SI YA ESCRIBÍ LA HISTORIA DE ALBAFICA EN ESTA SERIE!

Y además decir cuál es el orden cronologico de la serie:

I Veinte Flores [KardiaxCalvera]

II La Doncella en la Torre [RegulusxConnor]

III Mil Mares [ManigoldoxGioca]

 **IV Tundra Ártica [DegelxFlouritte]**

V Sombras Nocturnas [AsprosxOC, DeuterosxOC]

VI Capullo de Rosa [AlbaficaxAgasha]

VII Sísifo (Este todavía está en proce... más bien aún no lo escribo xD)

Y tbm les informo que antes del de Sisifo que tengo para finalizar esta colección, hay una serie de Drabbles q voy a estar subiendo a partir del día de mañana, titulado "Nueve 9" que contendrá lo q pasó con varias de las chicas después del día de muertos -if you know what i mean-, porque el extra de este fic lo tengo pendiente tbm XD...

y otra cosa, xD ya empecé con un fic largo con los personajes de LC y del Clásico, de Drama, romance, accion, aventura y muchas cosas, inspirado en varias autoras a quienes les daré sus respectivas dedicatorias jajaaj

En fin creo q es todo gracias y feliz año!

Saluditos, abrazos y buenos deseos

Marie Clarie Rose 77!

PD1: los versos son de la canción "Laura no está" de Nek, sip, era un spoiler... xD,


	2. Tundra Artica: Hielos perpetuos (Extra)

Escena extra de este fic, con la mención de OC y temas misteriosos...

(y recen por mi lap, xq creo q esta muriendo ;3; y ahí está mis documentos de historias)

* * *

 **Veinte Flores:**

 **Tundra Ártica: Hielos perpetuos  
**

 _Esta fiebre por ti está quemándome por dentro y ese deseo de…_

La mujer de piel canela masajeó su frente e hizo una seña para que el canceriano le dejara sola, el ex Santo de Atenea fingió una reverencia y salió con una sonrisa ladina dibujada en su rostro.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? –interrogó Calvera

-Complicaciones –admitió la deidad

-Explícame –pidió la pelinegra

-El alma del Caballero de Acuario estaba unida a la de una de mujer de nombre Seraphina, no sé a ciencia cierta cómo ha podido suceder, pero sabes muy bien que no puedo revivirla a menos que haya alguien dispuesto a pagar por su alma –le mostró un corazón metálico que resplandecía con una luz platinada

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con Manigoldo? –

-Le he pedido ayuda para separar sus almas, a cambio de devolverle el año de vida a su mujer –sonrió la de falda de serpientes

Calvera negó con la cabeza

-Entiendo, no puedes culparlo por desear que su amada tenga una vida larga –le dijo la ojiverde

-No, claro que no, ningún amante desea la muerte de su ser más preciado –suspiró contemplando ese corazón

0*0*0*0

Inspiró el aroma dulzón, sus orbes trataron de acostumbrarse a la cálida luz que le rodeaba, sus orbes azules miraron a la mujer de piel canela que había conocido horas antes.

-Bienvenido Caballero de Atenea –le saludó sonriente –con que decidiste aprovechar la oportunidad que se te brindó –

-¿Dónde estoy? –interrogó algo desorientado

-En tu nueva casa hielito estúpido –le dijo una voz familiar a sus espaldas

Se quedó sin aliento no esperaba escucharla nunca más

-¿Kardia? –dio media vuelta para encontrarse con su amigo

-Degel –sonrió el peliazul y se acercó para darle un abrazo

-Por primera vez te dejaré darle la bienvenida a tu amigo bichejo estúpido –dijo Tonatzin

-Ven conmigo, quiero que conozcas a alguien o bueno a un par de personas –sonrió orgulloso el escorpión ignorando a la deidad

Le guió por los pasillos del lugar hasta un hermoso jardín, donde una atractiva mujer pelinegra tenía en brazos a una niña de no más de 2 años de edad.

-¡Calvera ven acá! –le llamó el peliazul

-¿Kardia? aún no termino con el desayuno –protestó la mujer -¡Ah! Él debe de ser Degel ¿verdad? –sonrió

-Así es ¿señorita…? –respondió el acuariano

-Calvera –saludó la ojiverde

-¿Señorita? ¡Ja! Ella es mi mujer Degel –intervino Kardia abrazando de la cintura a la pelinegra

Degel enarcó una ceja no podía creerlo, ¿el mujeriego escorpión había reconocido a esa fémina como su mujer?

-Entonces el niño… -recordó al infante pelinegro

-Mi primogénito Ixca y mi princesa Candela –dijo cargando a la pequeña pelinegra que era idéntica a Calvera pero con la característica sonrisa coqueta de su padre

-El mundo se ha vuelto loco –se cruzó de brazos el ex caballero de Acuario

-¡Oh hielito y esto a penas está comenzando! –le dijo otro peliazul

-Señor Degel bienvenido –dijo un muchacho más joven

El Dorado sonrió al reconocer a sus compañeros

0*0*0*0

Horas después…

Caminó entre los pasillos de esa Casa y con el sol iluminando su camino llegó hasta el salón principal donde les encontró, Ixca durmiendo en el pequeño diván junto al balcón y Candela sentada a los pies de Tonatzin sosteniendo un corazón metálico.

-Nana –le llamó con cierta cautela al verla dormitar un rato en su trono de piedra

Inhaló perezosamente y sus orbes indescifrables le contemplaron, una sonrisa cálida le dijo que se acercara

-Estás triste –le dijo por la expresión en su rostro

-Así es, le ha tenido que mentir, ha renunciado a él a cambio de su felicidad –explicó señalando el alma de la hermosa Seraphina en el corazón de metal

Calvera se mordió los labios al entender el dolor de la joven

-¿Qué harás con su alma? Ella no puede permanecer aquí –

-En un par de días y dependiendo de las bendiciones de tu hija podrá vivir nuevamente –sonrió astuta

-¿Qué? ¡No metas a Candela en esto! –exclamó Calvera angustiada

-Tienes que aceptarlo, Kardia no lo ha notado, pero esa niña… ella es… -dijo la deidad contemplando a la pequeña pelinegra

-¡Lo sé! –exclamó la ojiverde preocupada –y no me lo recuerdes… jamás pensé que… parece una broma –sonrió incómoda –desde que Kardia recuperó su cuerpo mis poderes están restringidos –se mordió los labios

-Es para lo único que ha servido ese bicho –dijo burlona la mujer de piel canela observándose las uñas

-¡Tonatzin! ¡No hablas de Kardia como si fuera un…! –exclamó alterada Calvera

-¿Un qué…? ¿Un macho alfa? ¿un semental? –sonrió socarrona

-¡Un animal! –le dijo indignada

-Es lo único que sabe hacer –movió la mano sin darle importancia –será un hecho Seraphina volverá al mundo de los vivos ¿no es cierto Candela? –dijo la mujer de piel canela al cargar a la niña en sus brazos

0*0*0*0

Un año después, cerca de París, Francia…

Reconoció de inmediato la sala y notó sobre la chimenea un nuevo libro, no pudo evitar sonreír porque lo había logrado.

-Bienvenido Señor Degel –le recibió la rubia con una sonrisa

-Flouritte –saludó al tiempo que ella le abrazaba para luego darle un beso tímido -Veo que has terminado tu segunda historia –acarició su cabellera dorada

-Así es, pero no solo eso ha sucedido, he comenzado mi mejor obra, la más importante de mi vida –sonrió misteriosa la escritora

-¿Cómo dices? –le interrogó el ex Caballero de Atenea

Flouritte tomó la mano de Degel y le guió a su habitación, el acuariano tragó sonoramente, en aquella ocasión se había dejado llevar pero esta noche no quería que fuera tan pronto…

-Flouritte ¿no crees que la noche es joven? –trató de disimular

-Lo sé, por eso quiero que lo sepa –afirmó Flouritte al abrir la puerta

Le soltó la mano y se acercó a una hermosa cuna blanca cerca del lecho

-¿Ya despertaste amorcito? –susurró cariñosamente tomando en sus brazos a una pequeña criatura

El acuariano se quedó helado, su corazón palpitó al entenderlo, con nerviosismo se acercó a Flouritte y miró a esa pequeña e inocente criatura, perdió el aliento al descubrir que a pesar de poseer rasgos finos y femeninos era su vivo retrato, innegablemente era su sangre.

-Serafina, papá vino a vernos –dijo la rubia entregándole a la bebita

-Hola –dijo con voz temblorosa y acarició su rostro, descubriendo que en sus mejillas tenía pecas como las de su madre –Eres preciosa –sonrió orgulloso

 _…probar tus dulces besos con tus brazos abiertos esperándome_

* * *

Etto... amm, xD este... si bueno creo q ya descubrieron otro detalle más de esta historia...

Pues sip, ya habrán notado un detalle con respecto a la linda y adorable Candela, pero sino lo aclararé en el de Sísifo, (sino chequen el extra 2 del fic de Regulus, puede q descubran un spoiler xD)

Ah, el lugar donde los dorados se encuentran es el Templo de Tonatzin, aún no tienen cuerpo con excepción de Kardia.

Y pues Degel tuvo una linda niña idéntica a él, (Ah sip, su alma es la de Seraphina pero no podrá recordar nada de su vida pasada)

Ah sí, si quieren saber cómo fue el embarazo de Flouritte pueden leerlo en el fic "Nueve9" (rueguen q mi lap siga con vida xq ahí está el fic largo)

Creo q es todo por ahora

Saluditos

Marie Clarie Rose 77!

PD1: los versos son de la canción "I drove all night" de Celine Dion


End file.
